Yandere Hetalia x Male Reader
by Maia-056
Summary: Some Male!Reader Inserts. Most will be Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Yanderes and Over Possessives, coming your way. Rated T for Blood and Murder. Requests will be taken in consideration. Few One-Shots.
1. Twisted Love

**Twisted Love**

**Warning:** Explicit Descriptions of Sensitive Topics like Blood, Murder, Yaoi / BoyxBoy / BL, etc.

**Yandere!England x Male!Reader**

Arthur Kirkland

I walked down the aisles of rose bushes and started to take in the wonderful scent that the red flowers gave off. I love roses. I love their vibrant, red color. I love how the roses are used for love-based reasons. I love how I gave one for my first love.

Some might say it's weird for a country like myself to love a normal human being. Actually, they say being the personification of a country is weird enough. Humans are weird, but I grew to love one. Is it weird how I love a man?

Besides, do countries even bear genders? That doesn't really matter, because the love I feel for this man is genuine. No one can change that.

At first, it was a chance meeting. The second time, I wondered if it was fate. The third time, I knew it was fate that brought us together. He had that bright smile on his face, and every time I saw it, I felt an uneasiness inside me. But that uneasiness wasn't a bad sign, in my point of view.

Because...that uneasiness turned out to be the affection I had for that man. He was beautiful, much more beautiful than Francis, but I think everyone is better looking than that git. Anyways, he was a kind fellow.

He had beautiful, silky [Hair Color] that stood out, because it looked unique in my eyes. His twin orbs held the most wonderful hue. Every time I look into his eyes, I'm always surrounded with bliss. Those [Eye Color] shades shined brightly in the light.

It felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. But now...this regretful feeling always hides at the pit of my feelings, never able to escape. It was my fault wasn't it? It's my fault that I have loneliness hovering by me everyday. It's my fault that I can't see my love smile for me again. It's always my fault. I just had to-

I blink, looking down at my pale fingers. A red substance flowed down into the palm of my hand, from my middle finger. I narrowed my emerald eyes.

Roses are pretty. But remember what they say? Pretty hurts. "Stupid thorn..." I scowl, walking a bit faster into my house.

I remember how he had always stayed by my side whenever I was injured, whether it was a small injury or a serious wound. I smiled. You were so kind and loving, but when did I start pushing that fact aside?

When did you stop loving me?

Do you know how much I love you? I would do anything for you. _Anything..._

_"Why do you keep doing this to me!?" Tears cascaded a [Hair Color] haired boy's face as he screamed at his 'lover'. "Why can't you just love me normally? Please...don't do this...just stop..."_

The boy was lying on his back, in between the, now red-stained carpet, and a blonde. "I don't want to die..." He whimpered, tears falling sloppily. The taste of copper lingered in his mouth, probably because he was biting too hard on his bottom lip.

His wrist was covered with blood, while his neck had a small slit through it. His cheek was cut, the blood pouring out. Another deep scratch was on his right shoulder. A transparent, red liquid dripped onto the ground of a certain Brit's house.

Tears and blood mixed, as the British man hovered over a trembling body. His emerald eyes held a look of insanity, but his lips were pulled south, into a frown.

"[First Name]... Don't you only want to be loved by me? Why can't I be the only one to love you? Why can't I be the only one to see you!?" His voice grew louder by each word as his eyes glowered down at the weak boy.

In the blonde's left hand, there was a kitchen knife. Oh, how many times had he cooked dinner for his lover? He knew he wasn't the best cook, but the boy smiled at him nonetheless, with each meal. The knife held a red liquid that slowly fell, down and down, splashing on the ground.

"I didn't want to kill you-"

"Then why are you!?" [Eye Color] hues became blurry while a clear liquid poured out. "You said we would be together forever, didn't you!?"

"Yeah, but you didn't. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"If you love me, you would stop!"

The blonde smirked. "I love you, but I can't stop. If I do, you would go running to...oh I don't know, Alfred."

A shiver ran up the vulnerable male's spine, at the mention of his classmate. Yeah, his classmate was handsome and athletic, but he loved only one person.

Named Arthur Kirkland.

He loved. Maybe not now. Maybe not anymore. Not when he was on the verge of death, caused by that certain person.

Arthur brought up the knife, raising it over his head. "I'm sorry." His expression was unreadable, until after he apologized. Then, his expression had insanity written all over. His wide, creepy smile, his freaky gaze.

"But then again, aren't you happy too?"

After that, everything became a haze for Arthur. Everything became blurry, and all he knew was that he was saving you. From the dangers of the world.

A high-pitched, crazy laugh sounded out throughout the Brit's home.

Once he had calmed down, he realized that blood was splattered all over the walls. The rug was moist with a red liquid coating it. The red couch became darker, and it looked like his clothes were soaked with red.

The limp body in front of him wasn't moving anymore, and the breathing, that was once quick and sharp, wasn't heard.

"Ah...I got my new shirt stained..." Arthur grabbed hold of his sweater, and sighed. His eyed travelled down to a bloody body.

"Oh, [First Name]... You were never going to be able to escape this fate from the beginning."

I sighed, cleaning up the drop of blood. How familiar. I thought, walking into the living room with a bandage around my middle finger. The living room was a normal size, but big enough for two people.

I sat on the blood red couch and picked up a cup of tea that I was drinking before everything with the roses.

The living room reeked of a faint smell, that resembled the scent of blood. I turned my head to look at where I killed my lover, and right there, was blood splattered everywhere, but instead of someone lying on the ground, it was an empty space. I placed the tea cup down.

The blood was too hard to wash out, no matter how much I tried to scrub it off, so now, no one is allowed to come in my house, whether it be the police or a close friend.

They wouldn't be able to see the love emanating from it.

"Isn't that right? The blood has love lingering around it. Love from me and you, [First Name] [Last Name]."


	2. A Vampire's Bite

**A Vampire's Bite**

**Warning:** Fail Yandere, Yaoi / BoyxBoy / BL, Romania's -New- Human Name, Typos, etc.

**OverPossessive!Romania x Male!Reader**

"[First Name]... What do you think of vampires?" Dacian Silivasi, a long time friend of [First Name] [Last Name], had asked out of the blue.

"Why?" was the response. His lips turned upward, into a smug smile as Dacian shrugged.

[First Name] turned away, staring at the stone floor. The two young men were sitting on a fountain, center of a not-so-large village. The seemingly younger boy sighed, answering in Romanian.

"Nu știu... Vampirii sunt cool, dar infricosator, cred." The shorter boy replied, smiling. "I hope you're satisfied with that answer." He says, chuckling. Dacian furrowed his brows, holding a smile of his own.

The strawberry-blonde smirks. "Yeah, I guess I am, because I agree." [First Name] raises a brow.

"Oh, really?" He questions, using an inquisitive tone. Dacian nodded vigorously, which made the [Hair Color] haired male laugh. Dacian seemed to be satisfied with that laugh, so he continued.

"Of course, I mean, I did get bitten by one. A vampire, I mean."

Silence overcame them as [First Name] stayed quiet. "What...what are you talking about?" He asks, pausing a little. His companion grew into a serious state, but as soon as he did, he started laughing.

"I'm kidding." At that, [Eye Color] eyes narrowed, just before [First Name] punched Dacian playfully on the arm. They laughed for a while, but what interrupted them was the sound of a high-pitched scream.

The two, with shocked expressions, turned to look behind [First Name]. A woman ran out of there, one arm covered in blood. Dacian quickly turned his friend's face back to face him, putting a hand over his eyes while caressing his cheek with his free hand. "Don't look..." He muttered, pulling the boy's attention to him only.

_The impurities of this world disgusts me..._ He thought, pulling [First Name] away from the scene. It was common for things like this to happen. The village the two boys lived in was hectic and horrid.

Dacian had stopped running, sitting down at a bench further from the bloody event. "How about we continue now?" He asked, smiling. [First Name] pursed his lips, squirming in place awkwardly. He was definitely feeling uncomfortable.

"Want me to show you how the vampire had bitten me?" The personification of Romania purred, eyes growing darker. He wanted to change the subject quickly.

[First Name] stayed silent for a few seconds, before cracking into a rueful smile as he nodded his head as a joke, but Dacian didn't seem to be joking when he leaned in and bit down on the boy's [Pale/Dark/Fair/etc.] flesh. He was a bit startled at first, then letting out a quiet mewl, grabbing onto Dacian's sleeve.

It was rather painful, truthfully, with his teeth biting down hard. When Dacian finally separated from [First Name], the boy could feel something trickle down his neck. He looked over and saw a red substance come in contact with his [Any Color] shirt.

"Why...did you do that...?" [First Name] whimpered, bringing a hand to the new bite-mark on his neck. He tried to wipe the blood away with his sleeve, but it didn't help. Tears were at the corners of his eyes as he spoke, looking quite vulnerable.

Dacian smiled wider, making his smile look a bit creepy. "Now, you're mine." He growled, sending a small shiver up [First Name]'s spine. "And you have a mark on your neck to prove it."

The 'vampire' stood up abruptly, causing the other boy to shudder. "Come on." The strawberry-blonde said, grabbing [First Name]'s wrist roughly. "You're coming with me."

[First Name] froze, feeling Dacian's rough grip. He didn't stand up with the boy, and instead he sat there, wide-eyed and a bit frightened.

Because the male didn't move Dacian sneered, pulling [First Name] with him, into a random direction.

As they passed different stalls and people, some eyes landed on them. The expressions they gained were most likely of shock, disgust, or pity. Probably because the bleeding had started to stain [First Name]'s shirt even further, while his left hand was becoming numb with how hard Dacian was holding his wrist.

"D-Dacian..." [First Name] stuttered.

"What?"

"Why...?"

Dacian looked back at his friend with glowering eyes, but his facial expression softened as he stopped in his tracks. He lifted a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from his friend's eyes.

"What is it...?" He asked, softer in his tone. "Please...don't stare at me with that expression..." He muttered, sighing afterwards.

"Why are you acting so...strange all of a sudden?" [First Name] whispered, removing his left hand from Dacian's grasp.

Dacian didn't fight it though. He just stared at the ground, not revealing any part of his face to his companion.

The two stood in the middle of an empty field. The personification of Romania was planning on bringing [First Name] to a little cottage just on the outskirts of town, but he stopped once he saw the boy's sad and scared expression.

"This place is horrible. I'm bringing you to a safe place. I had decided that."

"Wha-!? You can't be serious, Dacian! I can take care of myself! And what gives you the right to decide it all on your own!?"

After [First Name]'s little statement, Dacian grit his teeth in anger, looking up at the boy with mournful eyes.

"...Why can't I protect the one I love?"

[First Name] grimaced, taking a small step back. "Wh...what...?" He stared at his friend with wide-eyes, a slight disgusted look on his face.

"You heard me." Dacian replied, lowering his head, without removing his blood red eyes that was locked on startled [Eye Color] ones. "Yeah, I know. I'm a little late since we've known each other for a long time, but I'm freaking serious."

"S-so...?" [First Name] squeaked, nervousness creeping into him. He swallowed, taking yet another step back. "I didn't say I liked you back. What gives you the right to go and harass me?"

Romania's expression faltered for a second, reflecting hurt and pain, before reverting back to one if anger and determination. "If I can't have you, then no one can."

"How cliché." [First Name] mocked, about ready to flee. Dacian let out a low growl, grabbing his crush's wrist again, before dragging him into a lonely cottage.

The [Hair Color] haired male yelped as he was thrown onto a soft mattress. He looked up at his friend with wide-eyes, [Eye Color] hues reflecting fright. He heard a soft click, probably the lock, and then he saw gleaming red eyes stare at him from above.

"Dacian...what...are you going to do..." [First Name] shook out of fear as he slowly scooted back as far away from Dacian as possible. He swallowed nervously, his next words coming out as a small breath. "...to me...?"

Dacian smiled his natural, kind smile, which scared the boy more than he would have anticipated. "I'm not letting you fall for anyone else. Especially since now you're scared of me...right?"

[First Name], still trembling, shook his head vigorously. "N-No! Of course not..."

The red eyes male stared at his 'love' intently, as if analyzing him. "Good." He purred, even though he knew quite well that the shorter boy was frightened of him. "Because...I love you..."

He leaned in closer to the shaking's boy ear, and held onto his wrist. "You have no idea..." He muttered in a breathy tone. [First Name] flinched at the warmth, just as tears welled up in his [Eye Color] eyes. Dacian smiled, seeing the wonderful sight of his crush's weakened state, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The [Hair Color] haired male tensed up, feeling the strawberry-blonde's hands tightly wrap around his waist. After a few seconds, he couldn't help but hug Dacian back too, his breath uneven as he silently cried.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to escape.

"I love you...[First Name] [Last Name]..."  
The said boy started to whimper louder, gripping onto Dacian's jacket tightly. What's the point in fighting? With a shaky voice, he had replied.

"...Me too...Dacian..."


	3. I'll Protect You

**I'll Protect You  
****Part 1**

**Warning:** Yaoi / BoyxBoyxBoy / BL, Typos, OOCness, etc.

**Yandere!Norway x Male!Reader x Possessive!Iceland**

[First Name] [Last Name]

My breathing was uneven as I fumbled with the gun that was attached to my belt. I was running and running, without a clue to where I was headed. I was being chased by some people I didn't know. It's just been a few minutes ever since I walked out of my house, and carelessly bumped into some tough-looking guys.

At first, they were happy to have bumped into a 'pretty' boy like me. They dragged me into an alleyway, me slung over the biggest man's shoulder, so I couldn't fight much.

When I was finally put down, they started to sexually assault me, but before anyone could remove my shirt, I kicked the guy with all my might, whilst panicking as I quickly rushed out of there.

Now, I was just running for my life. They were pretty angry when I kicked the man in the place where sun does not shine, and now they're intent on killing and bashing my head.

With a shaking body, I finally managed to hold my gun properly. Yeah, I know, people usually don't have guns when taking a leisurely walk, but my neighborhood isn't the kindest, so the government actually requires us, 'innocent people', to carry around weapons when walking around.

I couldn't go outside without at least two people ruining my plans by destroying something or someone.

I swallowed nervously, feeling that I was almost out of steam. I was practically never outside, and the day I decided to have a walk outside is the day when I dig my grave. Just great.

A few more steps and I would have collapse, so I stopped running, panting so much that I couldn't breathe normally again. I bent over, falling onto my knees hopelessly. I didn't know how far I ran, but it must be pretty far since I didn't recognize my surroundings anymore. But then again, like I said, I didn't go out much.

I turned my head to look at the path where I just ran from, and spotted some blurry figures coming this way, anger clearly written all over their faces.

I didn't want to start a fight. No, not like this. Not when I still have friends to care about, i.e, Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson. They were my closest friends, and I cared about them deeply. Last I saw the biological brothers was when Lukas had gotten into a car crash and Emil had fallen off a cliff while hiking.

I didn't know how these tragedies had happened, but it did. I still needed to help them. See them. Say goodbye. Anything! At least maybe a phone call...?

The men came closer and my legs had failed to move. I couldn't feel anything in the lower half of my body anymore. I might as well just lay there and wait until pain came to my head and body.

I shut my eyes, bowing my head, waiting for the harsh blow. I was still shaking and trembling just the slightest. My heart pounded out of my chest, my breathing too uneven. All of my memories had suddenly flashed before me, reminding me of the great times I had with my best friends, which is when I looked up and saw a man on the floor, four people surrounding him.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued to watch in shock. One-by-one, the men fell. I knew I shouldn't be crying, I should be thankful and crying tears of happiness, but I couldn't.

The figure in blue stood, hovering above the five bodies on the floor, a bloody bat in hand. Had he always been this aggressive? Hey...Lukas...why are you hurting them to the extent and possibility of death?

I wanted to say it, but no voice came out until a pale hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump in surprise. I looked up, the tears falling sloppily.

"Emil..." I squeaked out, just as he pulled me into a hug. I knew he had bandages over some parts of his body, even though clothing was covering the wounds. Lukas was the same. I hugged the purple-eyes boy tighter.

Light footsteps came my way and now, Lukas was crouching down near me.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, staring at me with concerned eyes. I pushed Emil lightly away. I nodded, wiping away the tears. Once I did that, my eyes widened as I noticed Lukas stare at the bodies, glaring harsh as ever. I never seen him with the kind of expression before. I turned to Emil to question it, but he held the exact same expression.

I shut my mouth, furrowing my brows. _What was happening here...?_

Emil Steilsson

I got out of bed and walked out to the living room, seeing some small stains on the carpet. My expression revealed no emotion as I stepped onto the red spots. It was from the last time Lukas and I had gotten into a fight.

Like usual, we were fighting about [First Name], but also like usual, the young male was too dang oblivious to notice. He's precious and no one deserves him but me. Not even my older brother. We were biological brothers. God, I hated that fact. At least our surnames are still different.

I sighed, walking out of my house, limping. I couldn't support myself, and I couldn't bother [First Name] with that. He was too caring, but that only fueled my affection towards him.

On my belt was my .50 Caliber Hand Gun. The gun was powerful, though I barely used it. Only when [First Name] is in any sort of trouble.

My feet led me to where [First Name]'s home was, and when I was there, I spotted him walking outside, in his dark jacket, that hugged his figure a little to tightly, a [Any Color] t-shirt, and indigo jeans.

I stopped in my tracks, studying the [Hair Color] haired boy and all of his movements, from how he hugged himself tightly to how he shuffled down the street, slightly hunched down for heat.

I sighed, seeing my breath flow out and disappear. I grabbed my chocolate brown military jacket and covered myself even more as I started to follow [First Name] silently.

Oh, a stalker I was not.

Lukas Bondevik

I know my little brother more than anyone else, and I know, for a fact, that he developed deep affection towards [First Name]. I couldn't accept that.

I had this aching feeling in my heart that something bad might happen to [First Name] or my little brother, though I couldn't care less for Emil anymore.

He had ushered me away and told me to get into the car that Mathias drove, while he got into the full car with [First Name]. I was so annoyed, but I obeyed anyways, without showing any emotion.

It turned out that the Dane was drunk, and so we crashed. The last thing I saw before blacking out was [First Name]'s concerned expression and Emil's frown, but he couldn't keep his frown steady. I could clearly see him trying to force his smile down.

_I'm a bad person, aren't I?_

A few weeks passed and [First Name] continued to visit me taking care of me everyday. I was actually thankful for that, but I still needed revenge, concerning Emil.

Once I was finally able to stand, everyone, including I, went on a hike. My injuries were beyond horrible, so I limped the entire time. I only came because [First Name] was, even though he begged me to stay back.

After an hour of hiking, Emil and I 'accidentally' got separated from the rest, and he was foolish enough to actually stand next to a cliff while I was there.

Ha! He wouldn't know what hit him. When his back was turned to me, I pushed him off without a doubt. Until he landed into the water, reaching out his hand for the light. I felt a sense of pity, I ran away to get help, lying about the whole situation.

When Emil was trying to explain that I pushed him off, everyone said that I would never do anything like that, telling him that he got hit on the head pretty hard.

I felt a sense of accomplishment, but again, pity.

I blinked, coming back to the present. I pursed my lips as I sat on my couch, feeling a bit stiff because of my injuries that I still had. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head to look out the window. I saw [First Name] walking out of his house, that was situated across from mine, with barely any layers on, and I panicked inwardly.

He wasn't supposed to go outside at this time, and he shouldn't have worn such thin clothes. I stared at him worriedly for a while, until he was out of sight and a certain pale boy was.

My eyes widened as I grit my teeth. "Emil..." I growled, standing up.

I made my way outside, wearing the appropriate clothing for the freezing cold. I dragged a metal bat across the floor, a shrieking sound coming from it, just as I walked over to Emil and growled, narrowing my eyes at him. He also narrowed his eyes at me, gritting his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked in unison.

A sound of annoyance sounded from both of us simultaneously. We really were brothers, huh?

I walked ahead without another word, following after [First Name]. Emil did the same, but a bit further behind. My grip on my bat tightened once I heard a plead that sounded close to [First Name]'s voice.

My feet moved quicker, my pace, faster. I was making my way towards the city. I walked passed an alleyway, catching at the corner of my eye, a man on the ground, getting up slowly. I grit my teeth, walking over to him as a barrage of questions came his way.

Emil came by at that time and assisted me in scaring the man further, by pulling out his gun. Hesitantly, he answered every question we threw at him, and we confirmed that the [Eye Color] eyed, [Hair Color] haired, slim male with a dark jacket and indigo jeans on was [First Name].

After a few more minutes of running, I spotted [First Name] on his knees while five men walked up to him, which made me feeling anger boiling up inside. I ran after the five, without instinct and started to beat them up mercilessly.

_Don't scare [First Name]...!_ I screamed in my head, unable to get the angered words out.

For a second, I notice Emil staring at me with disbelief and horror until he ran over to [First Name] just as I finished beating the guys up. I took a deep breath, dropping my metal bat, running over to [First Name] who was crying.

He was hugging Emil tightly, and that broke something in me as I glared harshly at my little brother's comfortable smile.

But then [First Name] separated from the personification of Iceland, causing us both to break eye contact. I turned to [First Name] worriedly, and asked, "Are you okay?" He started to wipe his eyes, so I spun my head over to glare at the bodies on the ground.

Emil looked over to the unmoving bodies and glared, hugging [First Name] a bit tighter, being protective.

"We better go."

The silver-haired and [Hair Color] haired males looked up at Lukas, who held an uncharacteristically persistent expression.

Emil nodded, standing up before helping the shortest boy up too. Lukas sighed, stroking [First Name]'s hair lovingly as he put his arm around the male's shoulders, maneuvering him and Emil back to his house slowly.

"Let's go..."


End file.
